


Michael, As Much As It Loves Disorder, Hates Disorganization

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Michael is tired of the archives being a mess.
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Michael, As Much As It Loves Disorder, Hates Disorganization

**Author's Note:**

> This based off of a post by jaybarou on Tumblr. 
> 
> It really shouldn't count for the 100 Ways To Say I Love You thing but I was able to use #63: Cross my heart and hope to die, so I'm absolutely counting it.

Michael had tried to ignore it. It really did. But it couldn't just let the Archivist ruin it's perfect organization of the archives.

It had been amazing when it worked there. If you looked at it now you'd be surprised to find that the man it used to be, Michael Shelley was a very organized person. He had place for everything and even now, as part of the spiral, Michael couldn't help but want to fix what Jonathan Sims had done. 

So there it was, standing in the archive room, sifting through boxes of statements and tapes and putting them where they should be. Well, it would be doing that if the other half of it's being wasn't messing around and making it move things, and putting them in random spots. 

THE TAPES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE STORED WITH THE FAKE STATEMENTS!, One side of Michael's brain yelled as the other half of it was laughing at the chaos. 

It took another week of sneaking around and trying to organize before Michael realized it was futile. It was going to have to take care of this another way. 

It was time to have a little chat with a certain Archivist. 

* * *

"Michael, are you going to continue to stand behind your door or do you actually need something?", Jon asked from his desk, looking over at the bright yellow door on a wall that is not supposed to have a door on it. 

"I was just fixing my hair, Archivist, not all of us can pull off the messy bun so well, some of us have curly hair", Michael complained as it opened it's door, stepping into Jon's office with it's ridiculously long legs. 

"Are you only here to critique my hair? Because if you are, then leave I'm busy", Jon told it, not really in the mood for any unnecessary interruptions. 

"No, no, of course not, I _love_ your hair, Archivist.", It said almost flirtatiously, but then it got very serious, " I'm here to critique your organizational skills"

Jon could feel his jaw drop. Not only had Michael said something somewhat normal, it wanted to correct him on how he organizes? 

He must have looked really confused because before Jon could speak, Michael spoke up to explain. 

"I know this must seem strange, but I can't sit by any longer and watch you ruin these archives. Michael Shelley had this place running smoothly, don't think Gertrude did any of the organization, and I can't just let you do what you're currently doing", it said. 

"Are you serious?", Jon asked it, giving it a once over. 

"Deadly", Michael said, not looking at Jon but it's very pointy fingernails on it's very long and sharp fingers, it almost seemed like a threat but it was said with no anger. 

"Alright, if you're so bothered by how I organize why don't you do it yourself?"

"I've tried. But I'm more spiral than I am Michael Shelley. I simply can't bring myself to do it.", It told him. 

"You can't do it? That must suck for you"

" Oh it does! But you, Archivist, you're able to do whatever you like to these archives, except blow them up, I'm not sure Elias would like that, so I've decided that I'm going to teach you", Michael smiled at him. 

"Teach me?", Jon asked, once again confused. 

"Yes, is there something you don't understand?", Michael asked. Jon shook his head and was about to explain that it wasn't the phrase confusing him when Michael interrupted. 

"Good. So let's start in the Archive room. Meet me there in ten minutes. We have a lot of work to do", It said and then disappeared back through it's door in a few strides. It was gone before Jon could say anything else. 

* * *

Michael had been teaching and helping Jon reorganize for almost a month and they were starting to get noticed by the rest of the staff down in the archives. 

The stranger didn't say much to them. For which Michael was grateful, but the other two guys(what were their names? Tom and Marvin?), had begun to ask about it. 

And fortunately Michael was there when they did because Jon has too many insecurities to properly turn them away. 

\---

They were in the archive room where they had spent several nights going through boxes and tapes. Tim and Martin had walked in on him and Michael. 

Actually, 'walked in on' makes it sound like they weren't knee deep in a hundreds of stacks of statements, sorting through them, and were doing something else. Which they were not doing anything other than that. 

Either way, Tim and Martin had come into the room and stared at him and Michael, standing amongst a bunch of statements, moving them. Jon actually hadn't noticed when they came in he was too busy listening to Michael tell him where to put the stack of papers, but eventually Tim cleared his throat. 

Both Michael and Jon jerked in surprise and turned to face the two assistants. 

"Can I help you?", Jon asked once he had recovered from the very minor shock. 

"The better question is can we help you? Jon is that Michael? The Michael, Sasha told us about?", Tim asked gesturing to the being next to Jon. 

" _I am indeed_!", Michael smiled and strode over to Tim and Martin, holding out a hand, it looked normal to them, but Jon knew that it wasn't, not at all. 

Neither of them shook it's hand, looking from it to Jon and back again. 

"What are you doing with him, Jon?", Martin asked. 

"It", Jon and Michael said at the same time. 

"What?", Tim and Martin asked at the same time. 

"It. I'm not a human. I'm more of a being. An it.", Michael explained, "And to answer your question, I'm teaching _our dear Archivist_ how to organize. He's terrible at it". It whispered that last part. 

"I can still hear you", Jon told Michael, continuing to put the papers away, not too concerned about the other three. 

"You know it's true. Anywho, is there something you two need?", it asked, smiling it's kinda disturbing smile. 

Tim and Martin were both equally confused, and it took a moment to respond. 

"Yeah, um, Elias wanted all of to meet him in his office in an hour, we were just here to tell Jon", Martin said eventually. 

"Well, he heard you, so you two can run along now", It waved it's hands at them in a shooing motion. 

The two did move to leave but then Tim turned back towards Michael. 

"Shouldn't you be teaching all of us to organize the archives? We work here too.", Tim said. 

"Nope! Only the Archivist. He's the only one who needs to know. Sorry. Actually I'm not but you can pretend I am if you'd like", Michael said, a bit quicker than someone who didn't have an ulterior motive. 

"Alright then. Come on, Tim. Let's leave them to it.", Martin grabbed his co-worker by the arm and began to pull him out of the room, "We'll see you soon, Jon!"

A short 'bye' was heard from behind them. 

\---

"That was weird", Martin said once they were put of earshot. 

"Yeah. Can't believe a monster has a crush on Jon"

"What?"

"C'mon Martin. Think about it. It's spending time with him to teach him how to organize? It doesn't want anyone else with them? Literally called Jon 'our dear Archivist'? None of that seemed odd to you?"

"Oh my gosh. Do you think Jon knows?"

"With how oblivious he is? Absolutely not"

"Should we tell him then?"

"Absolutely not. He'll figure it out"

"But you-"

"I know. You really shouldn't listen to me"

"But-"

"Shh, it's not important. C'mon, let's go tell Sasha"

* * *

It had been awhile since the others had left and Jon finally asked Michael the question that he had been meaning to ask since they left. 

"Do you really think that I'm the only one who needs to learn this? Shouldn't the others know?", He asked. 

"You're THE Archivist, Archivist. The others are just people who work here. Researchers. There's really no point in them learning it.", Michael told him. 

"You're positive about that?", Jon asked. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die", it said, making an x over where the human heart would usually be. 

"Do you even have a heart? I mean, you're not really human"

"I wasn't sure at first, but fairly recently I've discovered I do, in fact, have a heart.", Michael said, and it smiled, but not the slightly disturbing smile Jon had become used to.

No this smile was a lot softer. Almost loving, but Jon was sure that was just his imagination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @needscaffeine or @aguestformrspiderisfreakinscary


End file.
